Speaker
by wea111
Summary: A little thing can have huge consequences. Something small can contain massive power. Something tiny can lead to greatness. For Harry that minute thing was a pendant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: 01001001001000000110010001101111001000000110111001 10111101110100001000000110111101110111011011100010 00000100100001100001011100100111001001111001001000 00010100000110111101110100011101000110010101110010 00101110**

* * *

The eight year old Harry Potter walked out of the supermarket struggling with several bags of groceries and contemplating what to do with the change. He was supposed to return it to his aunt but she never checked and Harry felt that if he was forced to do the shopping for food he would see almost none of he may as well have some reward.

Of course upon being given any amount of money most children would run to the nearest source of sweets however Harry preferred to roam old stores in search of curious artifacts he could claim as his own as they were not only interesting but they were also less likely to get him punished if found than sweets or saved money.

But where should he go? After all he had repeatedly searched most of the stores he knew about for anything he might want and the ones he hadn't all contained things so valuable that an eight year old would not be allowed in the same country as them if it was at all possible.

Wandering the streets he was suddenly broken from his musings by the sight of a decrepit shop on the corner of the road. In hopes of finding an interesting trinket despite the dismal exterior Harry walked up to the peeling door and pushed it open wincing at the loud creak the door made.

The inside of the shop did little to improve Harry's opinion of the shop. The room he walked into was dark with the only light being the little that made it through the grimy windows, shabby tables buckled under the weight of mountains of broken objects and an old crone stood behind a cracked table with an ancient till on top.

Harry's hopes were falling rapidly but he decided to take a look round anyway. He went through several tables sifting through the piles of junk without success until he reached the very back of the store. There lying at the edge of a table that somehow looked worse than the others was a simple circular stone pendant on a black cord. Harry dropped the heavy bags and grabbed the plain stone, attracted to it for a reason he could not explain.

Harry shyly took the pendant up to the old woman and asked. "How much for this ma'am?" Looking even younger than he was in his uncertainty.

The old woman peered at the amulet held within the boys hand before exclaiming in a feeble voice. "Ah that rock is the bane of my existence. I acquired it shortly after I opened the shop and have been unable to get rid of the thing, it seems determined to disprove the saying that one man's trash is another man's treasure. You can have it for free I am just glad to be getting rid of it."

"Oh no I couldn't do that! Here take this." Harry said before handing over all of the change from the shopping and leaving the store.

When out of the store he lifted the amulet and placed it round his neck. As the stone settled Harry gasped as an image flashed through his head and an energy flowed through his body leaving a feeling of 'ability'.

Clutching onto the feeling Harry concentrated before disappearing silently leaving behind nothing apart from some money and a few shopping bags not noticing that the amulet became slightly shiny or the faint designs that appeared on it.

* * *

**Yes I did do my disclaimer in binary. Why? Cause I wanted to. And I found a translator online.**

**Dedicated to Shangirl. Hmm I wonder if I should do that in binary...**

**Yes the amulet is important but the shop is just a shop.**

**No the name has nothing to do with the ability to speak with snakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter? Mine? As if. I don't even own the laptop I am writing this on.**

**Italics=flashback **

* * *

Harry reappeared within a dense forest the grass yielding beneath his feet. Despite the thick canopy of leaves above the forest the area was rather light, it appeared as if the trunks of the trees amplified any light causing the vivid colours of the surrounding plants to be thrown into sharp relief.

The energy that he felt before he teleported returned however it felt different. Whereas last time it was spread evenly around his body and was giving him something this time it was concentrated at the skin on his right side and felt as if someone smaller was pulling at him. Concentrating on the feeling he turned and began walking in the direction that the sensation indicated.

After a few minutes walking Harry came to the edge of the forest. Ahead was a small shack with a fire pit beside it in front of a wide expanse of water, these did not hold his attention however. After all who would care about a small shack when faced with the show that was in the sky?

Thousands of aerial creatures of all kinds flew around avoiding collisions with ease. The animals ranged from the mundane such as ravens and bluebirds to the slightly unusual like the bats and hawks to the downright bizarre like the winged horses and gryphons and the occasional pinpricks of fire almost higher than Harry could see betrayed the existence of dragons.

Harry could have watched them for hours and probably would have if the energy wasn't continuing to tell him to move. He approached the door and attempted to push it open but found it was locked. Just as he was about to go look for another entrance the energy shifted to a feeling like 'freedom', he directed the feeling towards the door and it clicked open.

He pushed the door open and tentatively stepped into the shack before stopping in shock as the inside had to be at least five times larger than the outside and was surprisingly regal for a shack with tapestries adorning the walls, elegant furniture, a large fireplace and some shelves containing scrolls and engraved tablets. There was a door on either side of the room which he looked into after he recovered from the disconcertion of the sudden increase in space, finding a rudimentary bathroom in one and a bedroom in the other.

All of the artifacts were beginning to overwhelm Harry as he had never dreamed to be allowed in such close proximity to things so obviously old and valuable without a guard and glass casing to ensure their safety.

In hopes of finding out who the owner of the shack was Harry approached the shelves and removed one of the newer scrolls. To his disappointment he couldn't understand the language that was on the scroll but then the amulet flared and the writing shifted to English.

Looking at the title of the scroll he picked up he saw that it was called "On the link between the island and the talisman by Myrddin Emrys." When he registered the name he almost dropped the scroll in shock. Was he really holding something written by Merlin himself?

Eagerly Harry approached one of the chairs with the intention of reading the millennia old scroll but the energy once again decided to make itself known by directing him to leave the shack. After setting the scroll down on the table and left the building to see what the energy wanted from him.

It turned out that the energy was directing him to a small bird that was on the ground by the treeline with a broken wing, when he reached it the energy shifted to something soothing like a mother caring for her child. The feeling was so comforting and unfamiliar to Harry he didn't want to let it go, however he was unable to ignore the plight of the small animal and released the energy, watching as the bird slowly got up and flew away.

* * *

The next few years passed much the same as the beginning with Harry healing the animals on the island in-between reading the writings of those who came before him the youngest of which were the ones created by Merlin a thousand years ago and learning the occasional pieces of magic from the amulet.

When he got bored he talked with the animals as he could communicate with them to some degree. His favourites were the snakes, the dragons and the crumple horned snorkacks as he could hold actual conversations with them as opposed to exchanges images or emotions as he had to do with most of the others.

He had free run of the island- which was mostly forest- with only one area he would not go to. _In Harry's second month on the island he was exploring near the centre when he came across a moderately high hill that stretched into the distance on both sides. None of the texts he had read mentioned a hill so he began to climb exited to have found something that nobody else appeared to have discovered._

_When he reached the top he discovered that instead of being a hill it was actually a deep crater with a glowing orb in the centre. Harry slowly approached the orb brimming with curiosity. He reached out to touch it when the energy surged warning him not to touch it, however he did something he had never done before. He ignored it._

_The second his fingers touched the surface he knew he had done something wrong. The amulet flared stronger than it had ever done before and his mind was assaulted by thousands of images. He was certain that without the amulet his mind would have been fried, although he was still sent reeling backwards by the information overload. As soon as he recovered sufficiently he teleported back to the shack and gasped out. "Who was that?!" The amulet replied with a mental image of the scrolls and stone carvings on the shelves. "Them? That was Merlin and the others?" Harry asked. The amulet sent its equivalent of a yes back._

_With that revelation in mind Harry resolved to never go back to the crater and to never ignore the amulets warnings again. Harry now knew why nobody wrote about the crater. They couldn't bear to remember it._

Despite the several methods Harry had of gaining information his magical education was still rather limited as the scrolls only contained information on the island, the animals knew little about magic other than a few of its effects and he sure as hell was not going to try using the orb again. This meant that the only source of magical education he had was the amulet which while useful was only really able to teach magic directly relevant to the situation Harry was in.

Then just before Harry turned eleven (not that he knew that, he was living on an uninhabited island after all) an envelope appeared in front of him as he was sitting at a table eating his vegetable based meal (it is rather hard to eat daisy the cow when you can talk with her). He eyed the envelope with suspicion and contemplated just burning it until the amulet sent out a calming feeling encouraging him to open it, despite the amulets approval of the envelope he was still wary and gathered his magic prepared to incinerate it at the first sign of trouble. He lifted the envelope and broke the seal which consisted of four animals surrounding a H before removing the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,_  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Harry was unsure what to do. He could see the benefits of getting an education as his rate of learning was rather low at the moment however the island was home for him and he didn't want to leave. The amulet resolved the internal debate by sending a positive feeling towards the letter. With a sigh he conceded and said. "I will need a way to create and send a letter."

He felt the familiar sensation of his magic building up, he released it and found a fountain pen and some parchment on the table in front of him. He wrote a short letter saying he would be attending. Despite the shortness of the letter it took him a long time to write it as he had not written anything in almost three years causing him to realise that he would either have to practice a lot or find an alternative.

After he completed the letter the amulet flared again and the letter vanished into thin air leaving Harry to wonder how on earth he was going to get his supplies and get to Hogwarts.

* * *

The island by Djedi

I have spent a total of sixty-two years living on the island and yet I still don't fully understand it. It has no official name as it has not been discovered by the world at large for one simple reason. It does not exist. I have cast every location spell I know and several more that I created for the sole purpose of attempting to discover the islands location yet none have given any indication as to where the island is. My theory is that the island is not on earth but instead exists within magic itself thus explaining the lack of a detectable location.

The Island has a day/night cycle however it never changes to match the season and indeed it appears that there are no seasons which makes it difficult to track the date when spending long periods of time on the island.

The animal life is curious as creatures ranging from the foxes from the desert of my home to the penguins of the far south inhabit the island with no regard for their native habitats, and when asked they simply reply that the island is their home. Every non magical animal I know can be found on the island as well as many I have never found anywhere but on the island and every magical animal I know with only one previously documented exception. As odd as the animal life is the plant life is even stranger. It has no resemblance to any plants I have seen in my travels and seems to amplify magic. My knowledge of the plant life is very low as any diagnosis spells I cast give no results.

The water surrounding the island covers an unknown amount of distance as any attempts to find other land has been unsuccessful. The water is not salt yet it contains aquatic creatures that normally live in salt water as well as the ones that don't.

Once again I have to state my belief that the island is not on earth as I find it difficult to believe that these conditions would occur anywhere on the planet.

* * *

**Once again dedicated to Shangirl.**

***Sigh* I am not that happy with how this turned out but I can't think of how to improve it so here it is.**

**I am only having one chapter focusing on the island as it would get repetitive really quickly however I will show more of it in flashbacks and I will be including extra information in the way I did in the final part of the chapter (before this I mean).**

**No Harry's Handwavy translation power will not work on all books. It will only work on things written by previous owners of the amulet.**

**To recount the past and present owners currently known are.**

**Harry.**

**Merlin.**

**Djedi.**

**Also Djedi is real! Well he is a real legend at any rate but still that is awesome! A 4000 year old person whose name is basically The Jedi.**

**I do not know if the Egyptians ever discovered penguins but if not then lets just say that the magical world got there first. **


End file.
